Ultimate Anti-Hero showdown: X-Fan-made Death Battle
by Maikou
Summary: Shadow, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Meta Knight and Dark Pit...these are five well-known anti-heroes, about to battle to the death. so it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle. no biased screw-ups allowed. Constructive criticism is allowed. NO FLAMES FOR WHO WINS AND LOSES! Rated for mild language and violence. nothing too bad.


**Shadow**

**Vegeta**

**Mewtwo**

**Meta Knight**

**Dark Pit**

**Anti-heroes, walking the grey line between good and evil. These five are prime examples of the most boss characters in anime, game, and manga history. As the fanfic writer I am, as well as an X-fan of Death Battle, It's my job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to see who would win a Death Battle. I'll give them all a bio, and then I'll explain their weapons, armor, and skills. Keep in mind I'm using GAMES AND ANIME only, NO manga/comics, AT ALL. Mostly because I haven't read it. and I haven't watched ALL of Dragon Ball Z, so, Vegeta fanboys, don't flame me for a mistake in who wins if Vegeta isn't it.**

**Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform genetically engineered by Professor Gerald Robotnik, originally to be used as a literal living cure, most noticeably for the professor's granddaughter. Shadow is a black Hedgehog with red stripes, crimson eyes of glaring death, hover shoes, and four golden rings that keep him from overexerting himself. He developed a friendship with Maria, the Professor's granddaughter, during his time aboard the ARK.**

**Vegeta is the almighty Prince of Saiyans. Born on the Saiyan home planet he's named after****, Vegeta was trained to be a ruthless and deadly fighter. Being a Saiyan, he can fight anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Vegeta has become a Z Fighter, one of the most important defenders of the Earth, and somehow become a married man with a son who almost kicks as much arse as he does. Vegeta wears basic Saiyan armor as his defense. Strong, but flexible, it can fit any size. Even King Kong's…somehow.**

**Mewtwo is the World's Strongest Pokémon. He was created for the sole purpose of being used as a weapon against mankind, to help Team Rocket conquer the world. However, after finding out his true purpose from his creator, he sought to destroy the world and everyone living in it, replacing it with his own world filled with clones. Mewtwo eventually mellowed after two meetings with the same ten-year-old who died to stop him from fighting. (that same boy was also then revived in a super-emotional scene with tons of Pokemon crying over his death. Oh, and Mewtwo somehow missed his cute kitty stage.)**

**Meta Knight is Dreamland's strongest knight, and has proven himself the most skilled swordsman in the **_**Galaxy. **_**He is known for being mysterious, awesome, and just plain deadly. His sword, Galaxia, is made of divine flames, tempered by a fire people (who went unnamed in THEIR ONLY APPEARANCE). Meta Knight's armor consists of a mask that covers his whole front body, a pair of knightly shoulder pads, one of which bears his insignia, and a cape that he wears to be awesome, and occasionally freak people out by looking like a vampire with it.**

**Dark Pit is the serious, sarcastic, and "Better" version of Pit, born from the Mirror of Truth. He is an angel with black attire, near black wings with some slight teal on them, and black hair with red irises. Dark Pit originally thought himself to be the original, even saying that Pit was "ripping of my look." Dark Pit stole Pandora's powers upon her defeat, giving him endless flight and other powers beyond his lighter counterpart's own. Dark Pit used to hate his counterpart, and challenged him to a duel twice. However, after a certain incident, (not Spoiling too much of Kid Icarus Uprising), Dark Pit realized his connection with his light counterpart. If Pit dies, he dies. So he's become an occasional ally, but he doesn't take orders from anybody, not even the Goddess of Darkness. He even once compared Pit to an overly loyal dog, "Palutena says jump you jump. She says fight you fight. Sounds like a pretty satisfying existence…for **_**her**_** that is."**

**Shadow the Hedgehog. "My name is Shadow. I'm the World's Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow has an uncanny connection to the Chaos Emeralds, being able to utilize chaos energy in limitless forms, from attacks, to defense, to teleportation/time stopping. "That's not all, I'm full of surprises!" Shadow also has skills in close combat, being able to use multiple forms of chops and kicks, in combination with his Chaos powers. Shadow's two most well-known offensive Chaos powers include the Chaos Spear, which has multiple varients in power, including the weak but fast Chaos Arrows, the Charged Chaos Spear, and deadly Chaos Lance, and his most deadly power of them all, Chaos Blast. Chaos Blast is Shadow's strongest attack, capable of decimating everything in its blast radius, except for certain super-strong materials and those of power equal or above his own. Shadow's Chaos powers also give him unlimited teleportation, flight, and time abilities. For the sake of fairness to the other fighters, I will greatly nerf his time powers. It would be an unfair victory for him to just kick them all in the you-know-whats-if-you're-a-guy, and then snap their necks. For this battle, Shadow will have access to all seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow the Hedgehog is shockingly durable, surviving the planet's atmosphere. When Meteors and Asteroid enter the atmosphere, the eventually run into the Thermal Layer, in which they are burned almost completely out of existence. Shadow was undoubtedly in Super Form as he fell, but that's still an impressive feat. And worth taking note of. "Very well, let's do this."**

**Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, has near-limitless Ki power. Ki is a form of life energy in the Dragon Ball Z universe, comparable to Chi and Qi. Vegeta can use this Ki energy to generate deadly attacks, like the Galic Gun, Final Flash, and the Big Bang Attack. Vegeta also has reached the legendary state of Super Saiyan, apparently even making it to Super Saiyan 4. But because that requires Bulma to assist him, he will be limited to Super Saiyan 2 at maximum in this fight. This is also for the sake of fairness, because quite frankly, Super Saiyan 4 is OP in the DBZ universe. **_**"I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"**_

**Mewtwo is the World's Strongest Pokemon. Created by Dr. Fuji alongside Squirtletwo, Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and most importantly Ambertwo. During his short lived childhood, in which he met the other four clones and learned of the things around him, he went through the tramatic experience of **_**watching the other clones die before his own eyes.**_** Mewtwo and Dr. Fuji were both upset by this, but to avoid the destruction of the lab, Mewtwo was injected with a special drug that kept him asleep until his adult/teenage life (he doesn't have an official age, but he's certainly older than 15 as an "adult"). When he woke up, and was thought of as nothing more than an experiment, he destroyed the lab (and Dr. Fuji) in his rage. Mewtwo has near-limitless psychic power, a result of gene splicing and recombination over the years. Mewtwo has Telepathy, psychokenesis, levitation, and many more powers. While he has never taken a hit in an actual battle, he has shown to survive the entire lab exploding on him without even being scratched (possibly because of **_**Barrier**_**), as well as enduring the pain of super-Tasers, designed to kill him if he didn't give in. Mewtwo's known moves in the anime are Shadow Ball, Barrier, and Psychic. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mewtwo is confirmed to also know Teleport. Mewtwo also has a strong will and mind, meaning he is immune to mindf#&$s that characters like Psycho Mantis would try on him. "I am Mewtwo, the world's strongest Pokemon."**

**Meta Knight is Dreamland's strongest warrior, second only to Kirby himself. He is a master swordsman, capable of slashing at sound breaking speeds (somehow). He also has awesome bat wings that he can somehow willingly allow to exist and not exist. Making his wings exist also makes his cape vanish (for some reason). Meta Knight has many sword skills, some of which rely on his wings and cape to utilize. Meta Knight can phase out of this dimension and "teleport" short distances. Of course, that's not all. Immediately after phasing back in, Meta Knight can deliver a powerful slash, with a little less knockback than his side-smash. Meta Knight can also use the Drill Rush move, a technique where he spins like a drill, even extending his wings out to make a drill shape as runs through foes like a superheated knife through warm butter. Meta Knight also knows the Shuttle Loop, (AKA, a summersault, for you Star Fox fanatics out there) which hurts enemies during the actual move, and puts him in a gliding stance. Meta Knight has unlimited flight, as long as his wings aren't damaged. And even if they are, he only has to land and retract them in nonexistence to save them. However, this comes at costing him his flight for a time. Should Meta Knight's wing(s) come into contact with an enemy when he flaps, they take damage, and somehow his wings can also cut ropes (someone care to explain that?). One of Meta Knight's deadliest moves is his Sword Beam projectile, which he uses when he is fresh into battle to keep foes away, and even after he's been damaged, he can focus his will into his blade, giving him a more powerful Sword Beam, capable of causing explosions and slicing through entire canyons. Meta Knight's signature technique, the Mach Tornado, is well known as his strongest move. The Mach Tornado has to versions: a simple Meta-sized tornado of winged death, and a powerful, all-sides red storm of spinning destruction! However, this technique is actually not his strongest. That title, belongs his finisher move. Galaxia Darkness is a combination of everything Batma- I mean Meta Knight's known for. It unleashes darkness, that mystifies the foe (this Darkness somehow comes from his cape), and after a shout of "Behold!" or "Know My Power!" Meta Knight unleashes a powerful slash that destroys everyone within a 20 foot radius. This thing slices through **_**anyone**_** with ease. It is NOT to be underestimated. "My one wish is to become stronger…So I wish to fight….the Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy!"**

**Dark Pit is the "dark side" of the Angel known as Pit. After being born from the Mirror of Truth and IMMEDIATELY making himself different from his original, Dark Pit rebelled against Medusa, but didn't exactly side with Palutena. Dark Pit wears mostly black clothing, the only exceptions the gold trimming along his tunic, his golden laurel crown, and his purple gemstone pin keeping his tunic on. Dark Pit has all nine weapon types in his universe: Blades, Bows, Staffs, Claws, Cannons, Arms, Palms, Orbitars, and Clubs. Dark Pit's main weapon is his Silver Bow, and it is arguably his best weapon. He can choose to shoot you from mid-range, or come right up to your face and slice you to bits. He can split his bow into two swords, and being right-handed, he wields his right-hand sword in a traditional grip, whilst wielding the other in reverse-grip style. This is a technique he and his counterpart developed to help them switch between Bow-and-Blades without slipping up and taking unnecessary damage. It also helps them give out more damage, allowing them to kill one foe and quickly shoot the next until they're close enough to melee them, without any extra miliseconds slowing them down. Dark Pit also wields a First Blade, the most basic weapon. While it's weak, Pittoo- "What did you just call me?" –I mean Dark Pit, can use it to its best ability. Its shots are quick and it has decent melee combos. Dark Pit also has a Violet Palm, the most basic of Palms. It's like the First Blade, in that it doesn't have any real weakness, aside from not being the strongest in any one situation. It has a huge amount of homing abilities though. Dark Pit also has a staff that's named after him (despite only canonically using it ONE FREAKIN' TIME), and he uses it for Sniping. Staffs are sniper weapons, having poor Melee abilities and poor shot power, but that doesn't matter when they don't even know where you are. Sadly, this comes at a horrible, horrible price: Dark Pit becomes as slow a FREAKING SLUG on the ground with this thing. Staffs, despite being lightweight, slow the user down to the point where they can hardly dodge a freaking WARLOCK PUNCH (the SLOWEST attack EVER). Dark Pit undoubtedly has a Crusher Arm as well, despite not using it onscreen. The Crusher Arm is the basic model of Arm weapons. It's literally mounted on the arm. It fires short-range, weak shots, but makes up for it in melee power. Sadly, it also slows the user. The Ogre Club is Dark Pit's short-range weapon in anything. It fires slow-but-deathly shots that are HUGE, and deal a great amount of knockback. It also hack off the foe's HP pretty quickly, both with shots and melee strikes. Sadly, Pittoo- "Seriously, that is the last time I wanna hear 'Pittoo'!"- OK, OK, Dark Pit, cannot use rapid fire, as it is instead replaced by wild swings that can reflect most projectile attacks. It also slows him down on the ground. Finally, Dark Pit has Tiger Claws, which give him a speed boost on the ground (thankfully!), and gives him fast but weak melee strikes. It also has awesome rapid fire abilities, despite being short ranged. When using these, Dark Pit adopts the ninja strategy of "Hit-and-run", using his huge speed to his advantage. Dark Pit can use the EZ Cannon for his explosive desires, at the cost of slowing down. And Finally, Dark Pit has a pair of Gemini Orbitars. They fire shots that spread apart at first, and then suddenly home in on the foe. The Orbitars do not slow down or speed up the user, as they float above the wielder's shoulders, similar to an orbiting satellite (hence the name "Orbitars"). They have relatively poor melee. Dark Pit also has Pandora's powers, meaning he can teleport himself decent distances, and even fly for an unlimited amount of time. Dark Pit is also swift and agile on his own, having knowledgeable skills inherited from his lighter counterpart. He is able to dodge lightning, spin attacks, light-speed lasers, and even faster-than-light lasers from a Space Pirate ship! He also has a lot of natural endurance, and when taking a fatal blow, he doesn't die. Instead, he enters "Crisis Mode" where he is as vulnerable and fragile and killable as a normal human. Most attacks can finish him off in this state. However, if he survives a whole minute (60 seconds people), he can regain a sliver of health, taking him out of Crisis Mode, and letting him take more punishment if need be. Dark Pit also has several special powers, only a few of which I will add here. I will also add that Dark Pit has several special attacks he can use that differ with each weapon type he uses. For this battle, Dark Pit can freely change his weapons, as he would in a realistic situation. (the one weapon per chapter thing in Uprising is just a gameplay mechanic to balance it out.)**

**Shadow advantages:**

**Chaos Energy is just about infinite with all seven Emeralds**

**Chaos Lance could pierce most armor**

**Chaos Blast is deadly, even to powerful foes like Black Doom**

**Super Shadow is invincible**

**Gains more powers by removing his four rings**

**Could easily kill everyone if Chaos Control was OP**

**Makes stuff go boom with a snap of his fingers. Awesome.**

**Too many guns and a katana three times his size.**

**Shadow dis/advn.:**

**Everyone has a way to completely evade Chaos Blast. It's radius isn't all that large and most of them will be staying away from each other.**

**Super Shadow can only last a few minutes, even with rings.**

"**go boom hahaha" is not very effective.**

**Everyone has a counter for Chaos Spear, Chaos Arrows, and Chaos Lance.**

**Super form can only work when the seven emeralds are together, and after using them once, they all fly away**

**Weapons break.**

**Vegeta advantages:**

**Actually has armor, unlike the others besides Meta Knight.**

**Super Saiyan is a huge boost.**

**Base form is already decently strong.**

**Will have another technique from another Z fighter because he should have it already (and for a funny joke)**

**Pretty sure Final Flash kills most in an instant.**

**Super Saiyan 2. Nuff said.**

**Can counter most of the other's projectiles with minor Ki blasts.**

**"Final Explosion!"**

**Vegeta dis/advn:**

**Armor is piercable.**

**Super Saiyan ISN'T invincible.**

**Can't punch the damn moon out of orbit**

**Got killed TWICE. TWICE. None of the others have.**

**Final Explosion is basically a Kamikaze attack.**

**The others can counter Ki blasts.**

**Don't get cocky dude.**

**No Bulma, or Goku, or Trunks, or anyone. No sudden Super Saiyan 4 GOGETA BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHDIDEDIEEEEE**

**Mewtwo advantages:**

**Cool and calm.**

**Doesn't rely on mindf#&$s**

**Barrier is over powered in the anime. Therefore it is here.**

**Can teleport to evade most OHKO moves.**

**Good endurance.**

**Super Form? Who needs golden hair when you have PSYCHIC FREAKING POWERS THAT CAN DESTROY AN ENTIRE LABORATORY IN SECONDS FLAT?!**

**Psychic can reflect Ki and Chaos.**

**Mewtwo dis/advn:**

**No super form or power-ups. Raw psychic power only.**

**Cool and calm….SOMEtimes.**

**He has the mind of a teen and can be a hothead sometimes.**

**Relies on his tail WAY too much for physical strikes. It gets predictable.**

**Kinda flashy.**

**His purple kinda marks a certain area…**

**He's a he. Look up there ^**

**Never gone up against four super-powered anti-heroes like himself before**

**Doesn't read minds at all.**

**Mind wipe takes a while.**

**Barrier isn't invincible: it has to bust eventually.**

**Kaboom? No. but he can still be caught off-guard. He isn't used to just killing in cold blood, no matter what he's done in the past.**

**Has mellowed.**

**Meta Knight Advn:**

**Has powerful ranged move.**

**Can hurt you by showing off.**

**Wings can cut you in half, given the right circumstances.**

**Good on both ground and air**

**Not over-reliant on any one thing.**

**SPEED =/= WEAKNESS**

**Actually has armor in some way/shape/form.**

**Sword can reflect most weak projectiles.**

**Cool and calm ALL THE TIME.**

**Has an awesome cape.**

**There's this thing called OVER-POWERED SPECIALS.**

**Galaxia Darkness, 'nuff said.**

**Mach Tornado, 'Nuff said.**

**Defeated a foe even mightier than he is. That takes awesomeness.**

**No one can tell what he's thinking. That mask hides his face completely.**

**Sound-breaking sword swings. Nuff said.**

**Meta Knight dis/advn:**

**BADARSERY=/=VICTORY**

**CAPES=/=VICTORY**

**Wings can be screwed up**

**Galaxia can be removed from his hand.**

**Dude, MASK=/= VERY MUCH PROTECTION**

**Shoulder pads aren't very effective.**

**Teleporting is super limited.**

**There's this thing called range….he doesn't have much of it.**

**Mask=breakable.**

**I don't recall him taking much actual damage….**

**Dark Pit advn:**

**Can fly faster than light-speed lasers. Holy carps.**

**There's this thing called "variety" you know.**

**Can shatter the freaking fourth wall AT WILL.**

**Extensive video game knowledge. SCREW YOU FOURTH WALL.**

**Agile and fights the freaking GODS for a living pretty much. Anything Pit can do, Dark Pit can do just as well.**

**The above includes being a smart aleck.**

**More weapons makes him less predictable.**

**Has powahs of "Go Boom"**

**Explosive Flame, Mega Laser, Reflect Barrier, Health Recovery, Crisis Recovery, and Effect recovery are all normal carry-with powers.**

**Doesn't take anyone's crap.**

**PUNCHED A BALL OF FIRE.**

**Can take a fatal blow once**

**Being close to death naturally makes one better at staying alive**

**Can teleport away to recover when wounded. Will be nerfed for this fight.**

**Dark Pit dis/advn:**

**Half his weapons slow him down on the ground.**

**Never learned how to read. Period.**

**Limited weapons, all only basic. It's not very effective.**

**Again, awesomeness=/=victory.**

**Powers only have a few uses, and standard powers are rather limited.**

**Darn you balanced gameplay! (gets winded from running to long)**

**Got beaten EVERY TIME by his lighter counterpart.**

**Crisis mode=weak as a human. Instincts don't change it.**

**Has nothing against attacks he cannot see.**

**Being smart aleck only makes you a prime target for death.**

**Now, we can get to the real fight. Keep in mind I actually have to nerf these guys to make it fair. (Super Saiyan 4 is effing broken, as is Chaos Control, as well as certain OTHER powers they have) Now then, it's time for free-for-all death battle!**

* * *

"That pretty boy clown? Please, I could kill him with my eyes closed. Even faster than-" "Chaos Control!"

Vegeta and Shadow stared each other down. "…The hell? I killed you before!" Vegeta suddenly shouted, recognizing Shadow.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Shadow stated simply. "I sensed your power."

"Oh please. I'll kill you even faster than before. GALIC GUN!" Vegeta said, firing his signature beam.

**Music: Mortal Kombat main theme**

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, holding his green Chaos Emerald. The beam slowed, and Shadow walked around it, behind Vegeta, before kicking him down with a roundhouse.

"What the hell?! How did you do that?!" Vegeta exclaimed, turning around quickly. Shadow scoffed at him, before using his air shoes to take to the skies. Vegeta quickly followed him, and tried to get a kick in, but Shadow's Chaos Control let him teleport behind and perform a powerful kick with a loud ring sounding off of it on impact. "Alright, Lab rat, you're dead!" Vegeta said, firing several Ki blasts. Shadow tried his Chaos Spear, but the Ki blasts went through it and hit Shadow. Shadow shook it off, and started to move upwards to get more altitude. Vegeta quickly followed from below. When Shadow reached the intended height, halfway between the sea and the clouds, Vegeta rushed him, getting in a combo of around two punches and five kicks. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, firing a barrage at Vegeta, who in turn, twished behind him, and sent him downward with a basic slam. Shadow recovered quickly though, and came back up with a powerful kick.

"Disappear!" Shadow exclaimed, firing a red Chaos Lance. Vegeta knocked it aside with a kick, however. "Damn…." Shadow muttered.

"Haha! Tired yet?" Vegeta taunted.

* * *

Back on the ground, a certain puffball knight noticed the furious battle above. Curious, and wanting to test his skills, Meta Knight flew up to meet them.

* * *

With Vegeta and Shadow, it had turned into a blow-for-blow kung-fu-fest. They matched each other's speed and power with almost no problems. Suddenly a sword drilled between them, separating the two.

"If I may, why are you both fighting?" the small puffball knight asked.

"To prove I am the strongest in the universe!" they both replied.

Meta Knight backed off slightly, but drew Galaxia anyway. "Very well. If it is a test to see who is stronger, I will gladly fight you as well." He said, taking a powerful stance.

"Fine. I'll kill you both and prove I'm stronger!" Vegeta stated, twishing away a short distance. "Galic Gun FIRE!" he then shouted, firing at the other two. Knight and Hedgehog both teleported out of its path quickly, before retaliating with their own attacks.

"Hmph." Shadow scoffed, not impressed by his opponents. Meta Knight surprise-kicked him in the chest. "We are not done yet!" he exclaimed. Shadow fire multiple Chaos Spears, but Meta Knight deflected them all with his sword. "Come….Fight Me!" he said, challenging Shadow. Shadow teleported behind him and gave a swift kick, only to be knocked away by Vegeta.

"Did you suddenly just forget me?! I'm not even close to done yet!" Vegeta yelled.

"Victory…is my destiny." Meta Knight said, suddenly determined to destroy both of his foes.

"Let me show you my real power!" Shadow exclaimed, taking an impressive stance.

* * *

_**Skyworld, Palutena's Temple**_

"Pit-stain, if you're just gonna play TV news reporter, you can leave me out of it. I have a Death Battle to get to." Dark Pit stated, annoyed by Pit's imitation of a news reporter. It was too accurate to the real thing.

"C'mon Pittoo! At least you're actually going to make an appearance and not get cheated out of a victory by bias like Pikachu did." Pit replied, in a slightly whiny tone.

"Don't call me that! Even the Author's annoyed by it sometimes!"

"Wait, the author doesn't like your nickname? But I thought everyone loved it!"

"Not this guy."

Suddenly Palutena's voice stopped their argument before it could start. "Pittoo! You'd best hurry here!" Dark Pit groaned at his nickname but ran off anyways.

"There you are! Come look at this." Palutena said to him as he entered the room. "Look here." She stated, pointing to the reflecting pool. Dark Pit facepalmed.

"They already started the fight without me? Darn it. I thought it'd pick up when we were all ready."

"When might that have been?"

"Tomorrow. Oh well. At least I can be revived when I die….right?!"

"Of course. Do your best Pittoo!"

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit exclaimed before jumping out the door and activating his flight.

* * *

Meta Knight, Shadow, and Vegeta had engaged an all-out brawl. Meta Knight was continuously swinging his sword to deflect projectiles as the other two kept throwing them. Eventually, Meta Knight had enough. "Feel the power of the Sword Beam!" he shouted, finally sending his own projectile into the mix. It blasted through the other projectiles, and managed to hit the approaching Shadow and Vegeta. Meta Knight swung his sword again, sending another beam at Vegeta. "Damn it, why am I the fall guy?" he complained before being blasted. Shadow tried his Chaos Spear against Meta Knight, but the result was the same. It cancelled out the Chaos Spear and directly hit Shadow.

"Know my Power!" Meta Knight said, beginning to spin around extremely fast, holding his sword close. Eventually, multicolored tornados blasted around Meta Knight, ripping straight through Vegeta and Shadow, though both somehow surviving.

Suddenly, a golden streak that resembled and arrow blasted between the three fighting. "Heh. Thought I'd miss out on the party? Bring it, you all." Dark Pit stated, readying his bow. "Take This!" he then shouted, unleashing a rain of arrows upon the other three. "Wait a minute, three? Author, where's Mewtwo? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Dark Pit questioned.

And actually yes, but he comes in later. Now, back to fighting you four.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just remember you get specialties as the author. If you were actually here I'd cut off your finger for that."

"…who the hell are you talking to, Goth boy?" Vegeta questioned. Dark Pit shot his face.

"That just sounded racist. Don't use it again. The author doesn't like you guys doing inappropriate things. And I'm not Goth, I just have a dark theme. It's a staple for Anti-Heroes like us. And I'll have you know I'm around thirteen." Dark Pit said.

"Whatever. Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed, suddenly restarting the fight. Time slowed for everyone except Shadow, but Dark Pit still managed to get an arrow in on him. Shadow kicked his gut, but Dark Pit kicked right back. Vegeta's twish was actually seeable as a superfast movement via the time slow, but said Saiyan Prince still managed to kick Shadow with it. Meta Knight also got some slashes in. Shadow used Chaos Control to stop time and made his work. Setting up a chain reaction of Chaos Traps, Shadow let time begin again, albeit so slowly it was almost still stopped, as he kicked each of the other fighters in the direction of his traps. Letting time return to normal, he snapped his fingers as the other three were nearly obliterated by his attack.

Dark Pit used a Health Recovery power to restore his HP some. He was still strong, but he wanted to stay strong for the whole fight. Dark Pit then switched his weapon to his namesaken staff and backed off. Vegeta did a "HUAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" to restore some of his Ki and increase his power some, whilst Meta Knight recovered his heavy damage with his own healing power. (You cannot tell me that the screaming part isn't required. They do it ALL THE TIME)

"That's it! I am going to kill you all! GALICK GUN..." Vegeta shouted, beginning to charge his signature beam.

Dark Pit was readying an attack of his own, by evading the distracted Shadow and Meta Knight's projectile moves as they flew toward him, astray from their original paths. Realizing the Galick Gun attack was about to obliterate him, he quickly flew out of the way. "FIRE!" Vegeta shouted, firing his deadly beam. Shadow and Meta Knight realized the attack and both attempted to escape. Somehow neither one took the full brunt of the attack, but the both certainly felt some of its power. Both Meta Knight and Shadow felt the Galick Gun's power damage them slightly as they barely escaped. "Dammit! I missed!"

"Boo." Dark Pit said, firing a huge blast from his staff, blasting Vegeta and Shadow. Off in the distance, something exploded from the Galick Gun, but Dark Pit paid it no mind as he focused on Meta Knight for the time being.

"You're next." Dark Pit said simply.

"Do not be so sure. You have much yet to learn." Meta Knight replied.

"_Who attacked me?!_" a telepathic voice asked.

"Well it's about time you showed up Mewtwo. For a minute there, I was worried you wouldn't make it to this Death Battle." Dark Pit stated. Mewtwo looked confused.

"_What you talking about?"_ he asked. Dark Pit facepalmed. "Right. I forgot. Nintendo, SEGA, and whatever made Dragon Ball Z didn't give any of you guys the power of screw the fourth wall. Oh well. I still have the advantage. Oh, and author? You can make that joke now."

YES!

"Alright, if Kakarot can do it, so can I. KAIO-KEN!" Vegeta shouted.

"Kaio-what?" the others, minus Dark Pit asked. They were all quickly smashed in the face by a glowing red Vegeta. "HAHA! YES! KAKAROT, I'M JUST AS GOOD AS YOU ARE!" he gloated. He was promptly kicked in the face by Shadow.

"Let me show you my ULTIMATE power!" Shadow yelled, summoning the power of the Chaos Emeralds. After they spun around him superfast, Shadow's black fur turned a golden hue, and his quills stuck up further. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" Shadow shouted, his voice echoing dramatically.

"Hahaha…." Vegeta laughed. "Alright Hedgehog. You asked for it!" he powered up to Super Saiyan. "Now I'll kill you the same way twice!" he yelled, his voice also echoing dramatically.

"Oh come on Vegeta. Everyone who did the research themselves knows you should have lost to Shadow in that one episode of Death Battle, so quit boasting about it." Dark Pit said, making Vegeta anime fall

"I only went Super Saiyan one! If I was Super Saiyan two I could kill him in the blink of an eye!" Vegeta yelled, regaining his composure, only to lose it again when he realized what he'd just done. "God Dammit, You made me break the fourth wall! We're not supposed to do that!" the Saiyan prince complained. "Hey! I'm not complaining, I'm just saying we aren't supposed to—DAMMIT!"

I really wish he'd stop cussing.

"Well it's Vegeta, what do you expect?" Dark pit asked.

GAH! BACK TO FIGHTING!

"Alright, non-supers, with me. This is between the Ultimate LifeForm and the Saiyan Prince…guy." Dark Pit announced, bringing the confused knight and cat down to the water with him.

See, Mewtwo and Meta Knight don't break the fourth wall, so they're confused.

"I'm pretty sure everyone can tell that."

You be quiet, I'm the author I can do whatever I want.

Meanwhile, in space.

"Chaos Spear!"  
"Galick Gun!"

The two attacks clashed and cancelled. The two golden entities clashed over and over. Different angles, different approaches, different attacks, it didn't matter. Over, and over, and over, and-

"WE GET IT!" the two supers yell at me.

I was going to dramatization, but whatever.

"There's no time for games…."

"Galick Gun….."

Shadow rolled into a ball and charged up power, while Vegeta powered up and charged the Kamehameha (which is still SO not stolen from Goku)

"HURAAAGGHHH...…"

Shadow finished charging up, and Vegeta prepared to launch his beam of death.

"VANISH!"

"FIRE!"

They launched their attacks together. Shadow's Light Speed Attack and Vegeta's Galick Gun clashed epically.

"HAAAA!" Vegeta exerted extra force. Shadow pushed back, but felt himself losing power. If this kept up he'd lose his super form!

"Chaos…..CONTROL!" Shadow yelled, warping himself and Vegeta into space, along with the attack. Luckily shadow managed to evade it when Vegeta yelled "Die!" as he exerted extra force, further empowering his attack. When the blast let down, Vegeta didn't see Shadow or the planet anywhere. "….What….The…Hell? did I just blow up the whole planet?"

"Chaos….BLAST!"

"GOD DA-"

Five minutes later…

Shadow and Vegeta returned to earth via Chaos Control. "I know you only did that cut off to stop Vegeta's mouth." Dark Pit stated.

Shadow appeared over Vegeta, who was sitting against a boulder. Shadow was about to finish him off.

"Chaos…BLAST!"

Everyone moved to evade the blast. When it ended, Vegeta got up, going Super Saiyan 2. "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!" he yelled, flying up rather high.

"No…" Dark Pit muttered, his eyes widening.

"GALICK GUN….." Vegeta shouted, charging his signature planet-destroyer to full power.

"No no no…." Dark Pit said, flying below him, and readying the Daybreak weapon he brought with him.

"FIRE!" Vegeta yelled, firing his attack straight at the center of the planet.

"Nonononono!" Dark Pit yelled, firing the weapon upwards to halt the Galick Gun.

The beams clashed. Dark Pit and Vegeta struggled greatly against each other. The Galick Gun was about to beat Daybreak. Vegeta then shouted, "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!" when he suddenly felt something leave a huge, deep gash across his back.

"DAMN YOU PUFFBALL!" Vegeta shouted as Daybreak blasted him. Meta Knight used his cape to dimension-warp out of Daybreak's radius. When Daybreak stopped firing and self-destructed, Vegeta was left barely alive, slowly floating downwards.

"And now I finish you. Chaos….Lance!" Shadow said, blasting a red energy spike through Vegeta's chest, killing him instantly. The Prince of Saiyans fell into the water below.

"Well, there goes the mighty Prince of Saiyans. Let's get back to us now." Dark Pit stated, switching to his Crusher Arm. Mewtwo and Meta Knight both took their stances as Shadow lost his super form.

"Damn…of all times…" the Ultimate lifeform muttered.

"Now it is fair." Meta Knight stated.

Mewtwo teleported behind Dark Pit and slammed him down with his tail. "Ugh! So that's how you wanna play, huh? Take this!" Dark Pit exclaimed, using his Mega Laser power on Mewtwo. Mewtwo took some damage from it, but was otherwise unaffected. "Shoot….I'm out of Mega Lasers now..." Dark Pit muttered to himself noticing the Mega Laser disappear from his Power Slot on the Touch Screen. Forgetting it for now, he flew at Mewtwo and delivered a powerful uppercut to his jaw with his Crusher Arm, sending the psychic cat flying upwards.

"_I do not need physical attacks alone."_ Mewtwo said, throwing his Shadow Ball at Dark Pit. Dark Pit put up a Reflect Barrier in response, sending Mewtwo's Shadow Ball straight into his own chest, getting a critical on himself in the process. _"I will not be felled so easily."_ Mewtwo stated. Dark Pit fired a charged shot at him, but he teleported behind and blasted Dark Pit with his Down Smash (I don't know what to call it, it makes a purple explosion at his fingers), knocking the dark angel downward, close to the sea.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Dark Pit exclaimed, switching to his hard-hitter Ogre Club. He quickly fired a charged shot at Mewtwo, gaining altitude as he did so.

* * *

Meta Knight and Shadow engaged in Kombat Mortal. Meta Knight fired a sword beam, and Shadow cancelled it out with a Chaos Lance. Meta Knight and Shadow clashed many times with kicks, ranged attacks, and powerful blows. Eventually, Meta Knight decided to finish him.

Shadow threw a chop at Meta Knight, but the knight countered with a powerful sword swipe, before throwing his cape in an odd fashion. Shadow's vision was filled with Darkness as Meta Knight shouted, "Behold!" and slashed him. "Victory is my destiny." The knight said quietly to himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Shadow said, appearing before him. Shadow performed a powerful kick, resulting a in a loud ring sound. "Chaos….Control!" Shadow exclaimed, stopping time, and teleporting behind Meta Knight. The Ultimate Lifeform left his Chaos Traps in a very specific zigzag pattern, to send Meta Knight to the rocky shores below. He then snapped his fingers, blasting the knight, causing massive damage to him.

"Uaaagh!" Meta Knight shouted in pain, falling to the shores as Shadow desired. Shadow then teleported again, kicking Meta Knight into the rocky wall. Meta Knight's mask cracked as he felt the rocket shoe smash his face. When he hit the wall, it broke off.

"Hmph. Farewell! Chaos…..BLAST!" Shadow exclaimed as he ended Meta Knight with the deadly blast. "You were a worthy challenge." Shadow stated simply, before taking off from the rocky island.

* * *

"Explosive Flame!" Dark Pit exclaimed, causing an explosion on Mewtwo. Mewtwo endured it, however, and sent a Shadow Ball directly into Dark Pit's face. After the blast from the Ogre Club before, Mewtwo had taken heavy damage from Dark Pit's assault, while the angel hardly took any damage at all. Thanks to the massive club weapon, Dark Pit had been reflecting Mewtwo's Shadow Balls back at him, causing major pain to the Psychic-type Pokémon. Mewtwo teleported underneath the dark angel, and used his Purple Galaxy Attack (that's what I'm calling his up-Smash.) to get multiple hits in on Dark Pit. "Alright, let's change up this game a bit!" Dark Pit said after recovering from the attack. He switched to his Silver Bow and used his Health Recovery power to recover from some of his damage. "See ya!" he exclaimed, firing a rain of arrows upon Mewtwo. Mewtwo used Barrier to prevent damage, and rammed Dark Pit with it.

"_I am Mewtwo, the world's strongest Pokémon. I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" _Mewtwo said telepathically. Dark Pit fired three arrows at him, but Barrier neglected the damage. Mewtwo threw a Shadow Ball, only to have it interrupted by a Chaos Spear.

"Hmph. I'm done with the puffball knight. Now I'll destroy you and prove I am the Ultimate Lifeform once and for all!" Shadow exclaimed. Dark Pit switched to his staff and flew a distance away, out of the other two's range. Mewtwo and Shadow began to fight, tail-to-foot, Shadow Ball to Chaos Spear.

"Take this!" Dark Pit shouted suddenly, blasting them from afar with a huge attack from his staff. Dark Pit then switched to his Tiger Claws and flew at Shadow, shredding him with five lightning-fast claw strikes. Shadow easily recovered and delivered a hard kick to Dark Pit, resulting in a powerful ringing sound, and sending the angel backwards. Mewtwo threw Shadow Balls at both Shadow and Dark Pit. Dark Pit quickly used a Reflect Barrier to avoid the damage, while Shadow formed a barrier around himself with his Chaos Energy.

"You're going down!" Shadow exclaimed, sending Chaos Arrows at the other two. Dark Pit used the still-up Reflect Barrier to evade, while Mewtwo's Barrier move stopped them cold. "Dammit….I'm using up my power…" Shadow muttered. Dark Pit delivered a swift kick to the hedgehog, and fired a charged shot at Mewtwo, who teleported behind him and knocked him down with his tail. Shadow performed a Chaos-powered uppercut, sending Dark Pit back to Mewtwo. Dark Pit switched to his Silver Bow, however, and slashed at Mewtwo when he arrived.

"Take this!" Dark Pit yelled as he used his last Explosive Flame. Mewtwo took great amounts of damage from the flames, causing him to fall to the rocky terrain below.

Mewtwo landed on his stomach, and struggled to try to get up. But he was too greatly damaged, so he couldn't keep himself upright. Dark Pit flew down, levitating just off the water. Dark Pit drew his arrow, holding it for a few seconds. "Man….Too bad this is a death battle. Oh well, he'll come back to life." He quietly said to himself. With that he released his arrow. Time slowed for Mewtwo as everything happened. The golden streak flew at him. He tried to get up, managing half-way, as his eyes widened when he saw the arrow. It arced upwards, into his chest, knocking him into the rocky wall behind, before falling down. thus was ended the world's strongest Pokemon.

"Wow, dramatic much? It's not like he's actually dying forever." Dark Pit stated blatantly, completely ruining what I had set up.

"Tch. Whatever. Now, we need to finish this." Dark Pit said, turning around, only to receive a surprise kick from Shadow. "Ugh! Alright, let's do this!" the dark angel exclaimed, flying upwards.

"Not so fast! Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, flying up to Dark Pit and teleporting both himself and his foe to outer space.

Dark Pit switched to his EZ Cannon, and fired a shot at Shadow, who teleported behind him and delivered a powerful kick.

**Music change: For true Story (Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic/Shadow final battle)**

"Time to put this to rest!" Shadow exclaimed, teleporting them both to the ARK runway where he faced Sonic before.

"Alright Shadow. It's time for me to finish this!" Dark Pit said, switching to his Tiger Claws and flying along the runway. Shadow and Dark Pit began moving, Shadow using his air shoes for mach speeds, and Dark Pit using his natural flying skills to keep up while staying close to the runway.

Dark Pit slashed at Shadow, but the Ultimate Lifeform jumped over it and Homing Attacked Dark Pit. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, but Dark Pit did a barrel roll and deflected it. "This is the ULTIMATE!" the Shadow shouted, jumping a performing a smaller, quicker Chaos Blast. Dark Pit took the full hit, but shrugged it off for the most-part. "Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow exclaimed epically.

"Alright. Come and get me." Dark Pit said, feeling maybe a little overconfident. "I'm not cocky. It's not the way I am." Dark Pit stated to me.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw another barrage of pointy yellow death. Dark Pit did another barrel roll to avoid it. "Damn…" Shadow muttered, landing. Dark Pit landed a five-hit combo, but Shadow broke it as he attempted the sixth, landing a four-hit combo of his own.

"Time to even the odds." Shadow said, pulling out his Katana.

"Whoa…that thing is almost as big as me…" Dark Pit noted. He then switched to his First Blade. Dark Pit flew closer to the runway, floating so that he was just above it. Shadow and Dark Pit then engaged in a swords duel. They clashed multiple times, never once missing a beat. Shadow was lucky he was left-handed for this fight. (in Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is shown to be left handed. He holds all the weapons in his left hand)

After twenty clashes, Dark Pit's First Blade sliced clean through the Katana, destroying the weapon. "Damn!" Shadow yelled. He then pulled out a submachine gun, and fired like crazy at Dark Pit, who went under the runway to avoid the bullets. Dark Pit then started flying in a helix pattern around the runway, as if wrapping the outside of a cylinder. Shadow started trying to shoot where Dark Pit was going to be, but still ended up missing. After five minutes of almost non-stop shooting, the gun ran out of bullets. Shadow then pulled out dual Uzis, still trying to get quick shots in on Dark Pit.

Dark Pit switched to his Tiger Claws and fired talons at Shadow's bullets. Eventually the Uzis ran out of bullets as well, and Shadow took damage from Dark Pit's talons. Shadow pulled out a shotgun, but also proved ineffective as Dark Pit's weapons countered it.

Eventually Shadow threw out all his guns. "It's time to end this. Chaos Control!" he shouted.

**Music change: Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure)**

Shadow teleported beside Dark Pit, performed a powerful kick, with a resounding ring sound, and then teleported in his trajectory, before performing a back-flipping kick, sending Dark Pit upwards, and the teleporting again to smash him to the side with a backhand, before slowing time and setting up Chaos Traps. Shadow then finished with a "Chaos BLAST!"

**Music ends**

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Lifeform! Death to all who oppose me!" Shadow shouted, feeling victorious. With no sign of Dark Pit remaining, the winner is….

"I'm not done yet!" Dark Pit shouted, suddenly appearing in front of Shadow.

**Music: Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I'm going to end you now. No regrets." Dark Pit stated. He then flew at Shadow, equipping his Tiger Claws as he did so, performing a lightning fast combo comparable to that of most of the Z fighters. He then sent Shadow flying upwards with a powerful kick, somehow flying up faster than him and smashing him to the side with Ogre Club, then switching to the EZ Cannon, blasting Shadow with an explosion.

Dark Pit switched to his Gemini Orbitars and flew underneath the dazed hedgehog, before firing the Orbitars in opposite directions, causing the two shots to be twice as large and powerful as before, as they flew up and clashed on Shadow, causing an explosion and sending the hedgehog upwards. Dark Pit changed to his staff and used its powerful blast attack, further damaging Shadow. Dark Pit then switched to his First Blade and performed a move strikingly similar to the Omni-Slash. Afterwards Dark Pit equipped his Violet Palm and barraged Shadow with nearly a thousand shots, before finally switching back to his Silver Bow and delivering a thousand slashes to Shadow. Then launched the mightiest barrage of arrows he ever did before. And finally, Dark Pit did his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (I know that's not the name of the attack, but it might as well be.), rushing Shadow with power.

Shadow snapped back to his full senses at this point, just in time to throw five Chaos Lances at Dark Pit. Dark Pit however, used his Reflect Barrier's last usage to hit Shadow with them. "Damn…..!" Shadow said to himself. As Dark Pit went in for the final blow, Shadow gathered the last of his Chaos Energy, charging a powerful Chaos Blast. As Dark Pit neared, Shadow unleashed his final attack. "CHAOS…..BLAAST!"

The full force of the attack would have finished Dark Pit, had it not been for his endurance. He quickly used his Crisis Recovery and Playing Dead powers as the attack ended. Shadow wasn't fooled this time, and quickly threw a Chaos Spear at the place he sensed Dark Pit, only for it pass right through without anything happening, besides Dark Pit becoming visable. Shadow tried one last Chaos Blast, but the Chaos Emerald he was still holding on to suddenly fell from him, greyed out and drained of it's power.

**End music**

As a last resort, Shadow pulled out one final gun: the Shadow Rifle. Shadow fired at Dark Pit, but the angel's skills and speed allowed him to outmaneuver Shadow's gun until it ran out of ammunition. Shadow tossed it aside. Shadow was left with only one attack left. He curled into a ball and charged his Light Speed Attack. Dark Pit was readying his own attack in the meantime.

After they were ready, they both shot at each other. Dark Pit was enveloped in electric energy, surrounding him on all sides, and Shadow was relentlessly zipping around him, trying to land a blow. Eventually their attacks caused a massive explosion, damaging them both.

Both of them were blasted onto their backs, their energy drained. One hit would finish either of them; Dark Pit was in Crisis Mode. The both managed to get onto one knee, but neither dared to stand up. Shadow noticed his last handgun, and grabbed it quickly, whilst Dark Pit equipped his staff.

They fired. Time slowed tremendously for them both. Small laser fire vs bullet. Both projectiles neared their targets. Both fighters' eyes widened as they realized what would come next. Bullet and laser both hit their marks at the same time.

A shattering sound and two yells of pain resounded. They both landed on the ground.

"Damn….not here…." Shadow breathed out, feeling himself die.

"_I'm finished….."_ Dark Pit thought to himself.

**K.O.**

Dark Pit lied on the ground breathing heavily, alive, but barely. "Wait….I'm…alive?" Dark Pit asked rhetorically. "I beat Shadow?" Dark Pit asked, again rhetorical. He then used his last Health Recovery power to get up.

"Heh….guess I got lucky."

**Reasons for the outcome/Board of wisdom:**

**EVERYONE has a counter for the other's ranged attacks. Eventually it comes down to who's the best ranged fighter.**

**Super Forms played a HUGE role here. They give a huge boost in all "stats". In Shadow's case, he becomes completely invulnerable to everything.**

**Meta Knight is weakest out of these five. I know that sounds unfair, and definitely not likely with what he's done, but he's no ranged fighter. He NEEDS to get up-close and personal, which puts him at a disadvantage with everyone else, as they can fight from however far away or close up as the want to.**

**In base-form, it really came down to the greatest strength, in which Vegeta trumped everyone. However, he's cocky and arrogant, letting his ego get the better of himself, therefore letting others get stronger then him and end up dying. Shadow is plenty durable in base form.**

**Saiyan armor is easily pierced by swords. In the anime, the chubby short guy with the katana (I forget his name) left a huge gash on Vegeta's back effortlessly (and the dude is super weak!), meaning Chaos Spear, as well as Galaxia, could easily kill Vegeta if he isn't careful, and Vegeta is basically the definition of NOT careful with his foes. He has died TWICE in the anime. Nobody else besides Goku has done THAT one, not counting Krillin's death in Dragon Ball. Freiza's Death Ray move (the one that killed Vegeta he first time) also easily pierced his armor, killing him. Freiza had also used his horn-things in his second form to pierce Krillin's Saiyan armor easily as well.**

**Mewtwo relies too heavily on his tail for physical strikes, and his only attack that's useful at all times is Shadow Ball. He also tends to rely too much on this attack.**

**Dark Pit's strategy changes with his weapon, making him completely unpredictable**

**Shadow's guns aren't very effective. And run out of ammo eventually.**

**The Katana is actually Shadow's weakest special weapon in his game. Seriously.**

**Dark Pit doesn't actually really have a limit on which powers he can take into battle, however that doesn't stop me from limiting him for the sake of sticking close to the gameplay mechanics. Notice how he NEVER used Effect Recovery? Yeah, he traded that in for Playing Dead, a tactical power that makes it seem like he dies, by casting the illusion of him laying down and exploding. it Also turns him invisible and invulnerable for around two seconds at best.**

**After a long battle, Shadow and Dark Pit would ultimately have a counter for everything the other could throw. Eventually, it'd have to end like I made it happen: gun and staff shooting.**

**Cussing somehow actually helps Shadow and Vegeta deal with pain. Mythbusters people: they take pain for SCIENCE! And they proved it.**

**Chaos powers require Chaos Emerald power, which isn't endless: Chaos, God of Destruction, uses up the negative power of the emeralds, draining them of their color and negative usage.**

**Keep in mind I had to nerf Shadow and Vegeta to make this a fair fight.**

**Also keep in mind I HAVE NOT WATCHED PAST THE EPISODE WHERE CELL DIES. I DON'T NEED RIDICULOUS FLAMES ABOUT HOW VEGETA WAS UNDERPOWERED!**

**Keep in mind that if Shadow went super right off, everyone would have been screwed in seconds flat.**

**Character specifics not previously mentioned:**

**I only gave Vegeta the Kaio-Ken to make the "Kaio-What?" joke from TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z abridged, meaning that he doesn't canonically have it. he should though. I must make it painfully obvious: Vegeta's armor DOES NOT PROTECT HIM FROM BLADES OR PIERCING WEAPONS! I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH! IN THE FIRST SEASON/SAGA OF DBZ YAJUROBE OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS CLEANLY SLICES THROUGH VEGETA'S ARMOR WITH HIS KATANA LEAVING A HUGE GASH ON HIS BACK. THIS SAME ARMOR ALSO GETS PIERCED WHEN FREIZA FIRED HIS SMALL PIERCING BEAM! Meta Knight ALONE could easily slice clean through Vegeta given half the chance, which he was given when Vegeta started charging his Galick Gun attack to destroy the planet.**

**Meta Knight has three powers I previously did not mention: Meta Quick, which gives him a speed boost, Healing, self-explanatory, and Knight Call, which calls either Blade or Sword Knight to his side. This however counts as outside help.**

**Dark Pit has flown ****through the atmosphere. Twice even.**** In order to get to the Lunar Sanctum in its chapter, he would have to have flown through the thermal layer, meaning he can survive extreme heat. And in order to get back to Earth, he would have had to do so a second time. Both times he got through unscathed.**

**I did not read or take into account the mangas these characters have appeared in. it would be pointless anyway, since I'm basing these characters mostly on their animes and games.**

**Let's face it, these guys have OP abilities that have to be nerfed for fairness.**

**Based on the real Death Battle's rules alone, this is still one of the closest fights in history, simply because they all have a counter for someone else. Oh, and two, maybe three of them know what it's like to be hit in the….unspecified body parts.**

**Fighting styles:**

**Shadow: cool and calm, but aggressive. He relies on his speed to avoid damage, and uses his Chaos powers to do most of the work.**

**Vegeta: straight up brutal. He mercilessly pounds you into oblivion.**

**Meta Knight: calm and strategic. He finds your weakness and exploits it by dueling you head-on, and then changes his strategy suddenly.**

**Mewtwo: ferocious. He kinda tends to run it Shadow Balls-a-blazing. He also relies on Teleport and Barrier for defense.**

**Dark Pit: switches between hit-and-run, ferocious, strategic, Brutal, and more depending on his weapon and its attributes.**

* * *

**Overall Character Assesment:**

**As stated before, Meta Knight is actually the weakest one of the characters here. he is very limited in abilities, and without Blade Knight and/or Sword Knight, Meta Knight doesn't really have much firepower. he has almost no range and his one ranged move requires deep focus and concentration.**

**Mewtwo is the second weakest due to the fact that he isn't exactly a strategist. he relies on his powerful tail for melee strikes and overuses Shadow Ball for his ranged attack. Teleport is only good for evasion, and Psychic requires something to smash his foes into to be effective, and aiming takes time.**

**No matter how you put it, the Z Fighters are weak to slashing/piercing weapons. Saiyan armor alone does not stop a katana from stabbing you and killing you instantly. even with Super Saiyan 4, Vegeta stands no chance if someone manages to get close enough to stab him, or leave a huge gash on his back. the Z Fighters have trained to withstand brutal beat-downs, punches kicks and other bashing attack types. they can withstand explosions. Goku blocked Trunks' sword with his finger because he used his Ki to make a lovely little finger shield so he wouldn't get a paper cut. Vegeta does no such thing and relies instead on his Saiyan Armor, which basically leads to his downfall here.**

**Shadow could easily slow/stop time and snap these guys' necks if he wanted to. Shadow is the strongest and fastest fighter here, but that doesn't stop him from being cocky every now and then. He's supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform, but he forgets one important thing: strategy. as far as Shadow knows/cares, he and Sonic are the fastest in the multiverse, meaning he isn't prepared for someone who can keep up. in his own titular game he also relies on guns and the environment to do most of the damage to his enemies. he can fight without weapons, but most of the time he needs a gun to get the job done. in Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow uses the Chaos Spear move, a piercing attack. in Shadow the Hedgehog (game), Sonic tells Super Shadow to use his Chaos Spear to "Impale that thing" (Black Doom). I nerfed Chaos Control to make this a fair fight. without rules for fairness Shadow would end up the overall winner unless Vegeta decided that Kakarot was worth bringing to fight a black Hedgehog alongside and fused into Vegito or Gogeta, in which case he would win because Super Saiyan 4 is OP.**

**Dark Pit is unpredictable, and that was the key to winning a fight like this. Dark Pit has unlimited flight and can keep up with a Space Pirate ship moving through the stars at Warp speeds (at the very least, anyway). this means that at max flight speed, Dark Pit is moving faster than light. despite any protests, the Z Fighters do NOT move at Light Speeds! they are Hypersonic at best! if they moved at light speeds the entire planet would be destroyed from a simple sparring match due to the speed giving everything they did extreme force coupled with their natural power already. the "twishing" is them using hypersonic speeds, usually to dodge or counter, or pursue. yes, they vanish to the normal eye, but if they were moving at light speeds, NOBODY would be able to see them ever, and plenty of people tend to watch those duels (the Z Fighters watch them anyway). Dark Pit is a little kick-happy at times, but face-kicking tends to be effective when Dark Pit uses it. when I started this, I originally intended to give him a Samurai Blade, Ninja Palm, Magnus Club, and Pandora Claws for this fight, but I decide against them as they wouldn't make sense with Dark Pit already having the First Blade, Ogre Club, Violet Palm, and Tiger Claws in his arsenal. plus I wanted to stick to canon.**

* * *

**Ultimately it all comes down to one simple fact: who has the best strategy, overall weapon choices, and back-up powers/abilities?**

**Keep in mind this is a very close battle. All of them have weaknesses.**

**The winner is Dark Pit.**

**Also…..**

"**What does the scouter say about the word count?"**

"**It's over nine THOUSAAAAND!"**


End file.
